Marvin
'Marvin & The Cool Kids ' http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/marvin-marvin/listings/ is the sixth episode of Marvin, Marvin. This episode received an audience of 2.106 million views. Plot The episode starts out with Teri Forman and Brianna entering the school hall and seeing Derek Winfeld. Then, Brianna states that the school couldn't get any weirder until they are approached by Marvin and Ben, when they are doing something related to wizards. They act as nerds all day and suddenly, Marvin sees some kids in the hall who he thinks are cool. Marvin asks Ben how they are cool and realizes that it is a secret that the cool kids keep. Then, Marvin goes over to the cool kids and asks if he could be one of them, they ignore him and start laughing. Then Ben tells Marvin that they don't have rules and tell their parents when their bedtime is. Marvin tells Liz that he tried being one of the Cool Kids but they declined. So he tells Liz that they have reptile nick-names and he named himself "The Gecko." Soon, Liz tries playing along and says that Marvin can call her Mom Lizard. Then, Teri approaches Liz and tells her that she found a notebook in school with Brianna, and Teri and Brianna show Liz the notebook. Teri explains that she likes the fact that there are awesome poems and deep thought into it, also with excellent movie reviews. Then Liz comes up with the idea that Teri should try and find the guy who wrote the journal and put up posters. Then Brianna said she'll put them up on the football field and is trying to look for football players. Then, Pop-Pop and Henry go on a kiddie pool and make Marvin turn it into a hot tub by using his hot finger. Then, Bob explains that he became a cool kid by break dancing and sneaks out. Marvin asks Henry how to be a cool kid and Henry tells him to do what the cool kids do. Then, Marvin comes to school skateboarding and shows the cool kids, and they laugh since he's wearing too much pads. Then, Marvin gets stopped by a teacher named Ms. Hinkle, and Marvin sticks his butt in her face and makes fun of her whistle. Then, she confiscates his skateboard, but the cool kids accept him in. Later, Brianna finishes putting the posters up and lets Teri know. Then, a guy looking at the posters asks Teri if they could make-out and even calls her to make-out. Then, Ben tells Marvin that they'll go larping and when the cool kids call Marvin, he ditches Ben and makes him feel bad. He later gets in Derek to be his horse. Then, Marvin comes in the school drawing a crowd with the Cool Kids and two girls even argue for him. He then leaves and walks away with them. Then, when Marvin's home, he continuesly disrespects Liz causing her to leave. Then Liz asks Teri if the guy who wrote the journal called, and they wait for him. Then Liz tells Teri that she hopes that he will be as special as Bob. Then Bob break dances and falls and breaks the table. Then the guy calls and aranges the date with Teri. Then the Cool Kids force Marvin to sneak into Ms. Hinkle's office and get her whistle for pay-back since she got his skateboard. When he gets scared and tells the cool kids, they ditch him and tell him he's a weirdo. Then, Ben tells Marvin that he felt hurt when Marvin ditched him so now Marvin knows how it feels to be ditched, and Derek becomes the new horse and partner when they go larping. Teri finds out that the author of the notebook she found was Derek, the Horse Boy. And tries to go on a date with him, but Derek refuses and says that a horse goes alone. Suddenly, Pop-Pop gives Marvin advice and tells him to apologize to everyone and take whatever consequence comes in and soon kicks him out of "his" chair. Then, when Marvin comes to apologize to Ms. Hinkle, he realizes that Ben came in and took the blame. Then, when it becomes confusing, Ms. Hinkle explains she used to be a nerd and lets them off the hook. Soon, when they go larping, other nerds come and play-attack them, when Ms. Hinkle, comes to "save" them. Trivia *Ben makes his second appearance, the first being Pilot. Running Gags *Marvin trying to be cool. *Teri fuzzing about the journal. *Bob break dancing. *Marvin breaking the rules. Goofs *Derek Winfeld still thinks he's a horse but he talks. *how did the other boy know teri's phone number Gallery Click here to see the gallery for Marvin & The Cool Kids. Quotes 'Marvin: '''Hey cool kids! Mind if I become one of you guys? (''silence) References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2013 Episodes Category:2013 Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes